


Aruba

by cherryontop



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e17 Aruba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: I really hope you like it. c:





	Aruba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> I really hope you like it. c:

  



End file.
